Fandemonium 3/4
Previously on... FANDEMONIUM 3: :Announcer: Volt and Koloro failed... yet Jake, Alice, and somehow Speedy all passed. :Announcer: Trixie, Cookie, and Purple passed, but Zane and Frolo Failed. :Announcer: And... Everyone on the Green Team passed! :Announcer: Since Red Team lost, vote off one of their members in the comments. ---- :(GREEN TEAM ROOM. 1:55 AM) (Announcer enters; he looks pale and tired, and he's lost a great deal of weight in the time that's passed since the last competition; his eyes are bloodshot) Announcer: Psst. Alyssa. Announcer: Wake up. Alyssa: Hmrgh? Announcer: Quietly. Come with me. ---- :(LATER) (Contestants are gathered outside the mansion) Announcer: Alright. Elimination time. Danni and Leah, you were the only ones who got any votes. Danni: The heck? Why would anyone vote for me? Leah: I... WILL KILL ANYONE WHO VOTED FOR ME. Announcer: Fortunately, you won't be killing many people. Danni is out. Danni: Right, sure, vote for me over the psychopathic kitten murderer. (Danni is escorted out) Announcer: Okay. Contest of the day. Baking. Trixie and Cookie: EEEEEEEEEE Announcer: The higher-ups have provided us with a machine that will objectively evaluate the quality of the bread you make. Alyssa: Is that even possible? Jake: No. Announcer: Enough talk. Let's get started. ---- :(RED TEAM TRIES TO BAKE) Fyre: Alright, I'm totally incompetent. Mika Sho: Yep, me too. White: I DON'T EVEN HAVE ARMS Leah: ...Fox blood tastes good. ---- :(BLUE TEAM TRIES TO BAKE) Jake: Guys, forget cooking. I have a plan. Koloro: What is it? Jake: Koloro, you whip up a quick cake. It doesn't matter how it tastes. Koloro: ...Um, okay. Jake: Volt, give me a layout of the electric currents in that taste-testing machine. ---- :(YELLOW TEAM TRIES TO BAKE) Zane: Hey Trixie, pass me the flour... Trixie: What for? Zane: The bread... Cookie: What? Silly Zane. We're already finished. Frolo: Well then... ---- :(GREEN TEAM TRIES TO BAKE) Light: I have no %*#$ing idea how to bake. Jane: Sorry, I don't either... Scotch: Why would I *hic* know? Rosa: Ohhh. We are so screw. Alyssa: ...Sorry. Baking is one of the few things I haven't tried to learn. ---- :(RED TEAM TRIES TO BAKE) Fyre: I don't like where this is going... Mika Sho: Wait, maybe Leah is on to something. I'm sure she's an expert on the various properties of blood... Leah, do you have a needle? Leah: ALL I HAVE IS NEEDLES. And a saw. Mika Sho: Fyre... would you be so kind as to allow me to take a few drops of your blood? ---- :(BLUE TEAM TRIES TO BAKE) Jake: This machine is ridiculously complex... Alice: Does that mean your plan won't work? Jake: No, no, there's a simple boolean variable that determines if the food passes the test... (Jake pulls a circuitboard from his backpack) Jake: Volt, if you can positively charge this wire - the red one here... Then we can override the power and convince the machine that our food tastes good. ---- :(YELLOW TEAM TRIES TO BAKE) Trixie: Hey Cookie, wanna make another one? Just for fun? Cookie: You bet I do! Purple: ....Well. Frolo: ... Zane: I feel so useless right now... ---- :(GREEN TEAM TRIES TO BAKE) Alyssa: I'm pretty sure we did this wrong. Rosa: Why you think that? Light: Well... I suppose it is a bit... black. ---- :LATER Announcer: Well. That was interesting. Announcer: Everyone passed. Light: That can't be right. Announcer: You're right. It can't. I have reason to believe that the machine was somehow rigged. Announcer: However, I must choose a team to face elimination. And since all of them except for Green Team at least succeeded at making bread... Announcer: Green Team is up for elimination. ---- Light Scotch Jane Rosa Alyssa Vote in the comments! Category:Fandemonium